Sengoku Jieitai (stage play)
Return: |released = November 30, 2011 |start = September 16, 2011 |end = October 2, 2011 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Last1 = Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken (2011) |Next1 = CAT'S♥EYE (2012) }}Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊; The Warring-States Self Defense Forces), the full official name being Gekipro Gekiharo Dai 11kai Kouen "Sengoku Jieitai" (劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演 ｢戦国自衛隊｣; Gekipro Gekiharo 11th Performance "The Warring-States Self Defense Forces"), is a stage play featuring Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute. It was the eleventh collaborative theater work between Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo. Sengoku Jieitai is based off the short story of the same name in Hanamura Ryo's novel Waga Furusato wa Yomi no Kuni. The screenplay was written by Hayashi Makoto and Shioda Taizo. Shioda also directed the play alongside Suzuki Sanae. It was produced by Andrew Tamon Niwa and Sasaki Junko. The play was split into two different versions, ~Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (~女性自衛官死守セヨ~; "The Warring-States Self Defense Forces Defense Event") and ~Josei Jieikan Kikan Seyo~ (~女性自衛官帰還セヨ~; "The Warring-States Self Defense Forces Return Event"), in which the entire cast is switched. The play ran between September 16 and October 2, 2011. The DVDs for both versions of the play were released on November 30, 2011. Synopsis Two female platoons of the self defense forced to time travel to either the stage set of 1979 or 2005 war time where both will try to survive battle. Cast Defense Cast= ;Written and Directed By: Shioda Taizo *Team 1 “Moonlight” **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Fron Adult Barley Tea **Ikeda Minoru (池田稔) **Nakagami Kazuyasu (中神一保) **Namiki Shuusuke (並木秀介) *Yokohama Kazutoshi (横山一敏) (Japan Action Enterprise) *Nakagawa Motokuni (中川素州) (Troupe ☆ Shinkansen) *Miyahara Shogo (宮原将護) (Mademoiselle) *Minami Yoshihiro (南誉士広) (Troupe BRATS) *Saito Yusuke (斉藤佑介) (Green Media) *Kimura Shoji (木村庄司) *Okamoto Ryutaro (岡本龍太郎) *Izumi Shuhei (和泉宗兵) |-|Return Cast= ;Written By: Hayashi Masato ;Directed By: Sanae Suzuki *Team 2 “Winds and Clouds” **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki *Hiroshi Katsuno (勝野洋) (UP-FRONT AGENCY) *Arai Yasuhiro (新井康弘) (IIJIMAROOM CO., LTD.) *Aoyama Ikuyo (青山郁代) (Staff-up) *Nakagawa Mokotuni (中川素州) (Troupe ☆ Shinkansen) *Minami Yoshihiro (南誉士広) (Troupe BRATS) *Hojo Takahiro (北条隆博) *Handa Shuuhei (半田周平) *Kimura Shoji (木村庄司) *Okamoto Ryutaro (岡本龍太郎) *Shibamoto Rintaro (芝本麟太郎) DVD Tracklist Defense Event= #Sudaika: Seishun Gekijou (主題歌『青春劇場』; Theme Song "Youth Theater") #Yoake Mae. (夜明け前。; Before Dawn.) #Rikugun Jieitai dai Juu ni Ryoudan "Hori"-tai. (陸軍自衛隊第十二旅団「堀」隊。; Army Self-Defense Forces Twelfth Brigade "Moat" Corps.) #Opening VTR (オープニングVTR。) #Hinomoto Tenko Musou Joshi. (日の本天下無双女子。; The Day of the Warrior Girls.) #生き神さま。 #Bushin Bishamonten-ō no Otsuge. (武神 毘沙門天王のお告げ。; The Retaliation of the God of Military Arts, King Bishamonten.) #Komiya Shouka "Sensou wa Shiranai" (小宮唱歌『戦争は知らない』; Komiya Song "The Unknown War") #Senno yo o Owara Seru Tame Ni (「戦の世を終わらせる為に」; "In Order to End the War of the World") #Wakatsuki, Taki no Meisou. (若月、滝の瞑想。; Wakatsuki, Meditation Waterfall) #Uesugi and Asama 3-Sou. Tsuki no Hikari. (上杉と浅間3曹。月の光。; Uesugi and Asama 3-Sou. The Light of the Moon.) #Wakatsuki no Ketsudan. Tsubura no Ketsudan. (若月の決断。つぶらの決断。; Wakatsuki's Decision. Tsubara's Decision.) #Zehhime no Ketsudan. Uesugi no Ketsudan. (絶姫の決断。上杉の決断。; Zehhime's Decision. Uesugi's Decision.) #Komiya 2 Tourikushi Junshoku (小宮2等陸士殉職。) #Zehhime to Heihachirou, Omonbito no Chigiri. (絶姫と平八郎、オモンビトの契り。; Zehhime and Heihachirou, Omonbito's Promise.) #Wakatsuki Chuuto-chi no Shitou. Kawai to Yasoshigeru. (若月駐屯地の死闘。河合と八十重。; The Mortal Combat of Wakatsuki's Garisson. Kawai and Yasoshigeru.) #Wakatsuki Chuuto-chi no Shitou. Wakatsuki to Kagetora. (若月駐屯地の死闘。若月と景虎。; The Mortal Combat of Wakatsuki's Garisson. Wakatsuki and Kagetora.) #Uesugi 2 Tourikushi Shoumetsu. (上杉2等陸士消滅。) #Tsubura Inori no Uta. (つぶら 祈りの歌。 ; Tsubura Prayer Song.) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール。) #Tokuten: Making Eizou (特典：メイキング映像; Special: Making of Video) |-|Return Event= #Dai Ichi Ba (第一場; First Scene) #Dai Ni Ba (第二場; Second Scene) #Dai San Ba (第三場; Third Scene) #Shudaika: "Seishun Gekijou" (主題歌『青春劇場』; Theme Song "Youth Theater") #Tokuten: Making Eizou (特典：メイキング映像; Special: Making of Video) Trivia *Sengoku Jieitai is an original story by Hanamura Ryo that had previously been adapted into a film in 1979. The story also got a manga and film remake in 2005. Coincidentally, Engeki Joshibu later performed a musical adaption of this play in 2014. Gallery Fmja0.jpg|Promotional Material Gekiharo 11 Promotion 2.jpg|Promotional Material 370.jpg|Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute G4366416.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 11 Maasa.jpg|Sudo Maasa Gekiharo 11 Miyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 11 Miyabi 2.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 11 Yurina.jpg|Kumai Yurina G6214626.jpg|Kumai Yurina 75529473-s.jpg|Sugaya Risako Maimi-Sengoku-Jieitai-yajima-maimi-28691530-492-700.jpg|Yajima Maimi Gekiharo 11 N Saki.jpg|Nakajima Saki Gekiharo 11 Airi.jpg|Suzuki Airi Gekiharo 11 Airi 2.jpg|Suzuki Airi Gekiharo 11 Airi 3.jpg|Suzuki Airi Gekiharo 11 Chisato.jpg|Okai Chisato 20111024004939.jpg|Okai Chisato 20111024004833.jpg|Hagiwara Mai Performance Schedule External Links *Discography: **Defense: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Return: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Official Gekijyo Page Category:2011 DVDs Category:Berikyuu DVDs Category:Gekiharo Category:2011 Stage Plays